


The Jack can definitely help the Sammy.

by Billie_the_sleepyhead



Series: my Batim sickfics [4]
Category: Batim - Fandom, Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Caretaker Jack, Coughing, Fever, I got the idea a while back and decided to write it., M/M, Pre-relationship jack/sammy, Sickfic, an oc appears briefly as support for Sammy until Jack can show up., flue, sammy needs Jack to take care of him so he does the reasonable thing and calls his friend, sick Sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billie_the_sleepyhead/pseuds/Billie_the_sleepyhead
Summary: Being sick relatively often Sammy knows when he’s able to care for himself and when he isn’t. And this time he isn’t so he calls his best friend Jack for help.
Relationships: Jack Fain/Sammy Lawrence
Series: my Batim sickfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064837
Kudos: 6





	The Jack can definitely help the Sammy.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the idea over on Tumblr a bit ago and only now got to writing this. (The neighbour is just a “filler oc” I’m mainly using for my batim fics.)

Cold, he felt so cold. Sammy squeezed his eyes shut as he coughed, shivering as he sat on the floor and leaned against his bathroom wall. He couldn’t sleep, his body painful and throat raw. He was running a bad fever, he knew because he’d just been strong enough to make it to the bathroom and check with a thermometer despite how difficult moving was with how heavy his limbs felt and how bad his hands shook. Now the thermometer was discarded on the counter, the measured temperature of 104 slowly being replaced by a reading of the entire bathroom’s temperature. 

With a sigh Sammy slowly stood onto shaking legs, his golden hair fell over his face, obscuring his pale skin and flushed cheeks. He felt weak as he made it to his bedroom and, with some difficulty, pulled his blanket off the bed to wrap it around his shoulders. “Come on Sammy, the phone’s not that far.” He told himself, voice scratchy, as he went towards his front door. 

Living in an apartment building meant the entire floor shared a phone, at the moment that was better then being multiple flights of stairs from a phone to him. His entire body shook and swayed in a way that he could barely stand for an extended amount of time, he wouldn’t be able to get on a different floor of the building let alone care for himself long with how this was progressing. Coughing again Sammy wrapped the blanket around himself tighter and got closer to the phone, it being near a corner he leaned against the wall to try and get his legs to stop shaking. 

Ruby sighed as she looked at the clock, it was almost half past midnight and she heard the neighbour closest to her open his door. Typically she would pay it no mind, just a neighbour going to get some fresh air or for a smoke outside. But Sammy didn’t smoke, and if he wanted air he would just open his window, so hearing him exit his apartment at this time of day got her curious. 

As she opened her door to peek into the hallway she frowned. Sammy was at the phone, shaking hand raised at the dial as he swore under his breath. “Hey, you ok?” She asked getting a little closer. 

“No.” Sammy’s voice was raw and he looked away to cough in his elbow, swaying slightly at the force of it. “I c-can’t dial the number.”

“Aw, who’re you trying to call?”

“Jack…”

She nodded and stepped closer, rubbing his back as he coughed again. Heat could be felt through the layers of fabric and he was obviously weak. “I’ll dial it for you. Would you like a some lemon tea? I can put some honey in there.”

“Please, that would be nice of you.” Sammy shivered again as he sat down in the corner and was handed the receiver. He felt so cold and even if he didn’t need to warm up he wouldn’t refuse tea, this one was good for his throat. 

Jack rubbed his eyes as he exited his apartment. The floor’s phone was ringing, not having been sleeping soundly he heard it. With a sigh he he picked up the receiver. “Hello, this is Jack Fain speaking. How may I help?”

“Jack?” 

He tensed up hearing Sammy on the other end of the line. “Sam? What’s wrong? You sound awful!” He could hear his friend’s shaking breaths and the small noises of pain. 

“My throat hurts so bad and I’m so cold and tired but I can’t sleep.” Sammy whined as it sounded like he leaned against a wall. 

Jack bit his tung as he listened and nodded. “Are you all alone in the hall? Do you need me to come over to your place.”

“I’m not alone no… I do need you.”

Jack frowned as Sammy went into a coughing fit and whined. “Ok, I’ll be right there. I’m just going to get dressed and try and see if I still have any medication for you.” He could hear Sammy’s disconcerted whine at the mention of having to take more prescription dugs but Jack just sighed. “I’ll see you as soon as I can.”

“Ok… just be quick.”

Jack hadn’t liked the sound of his friend’s voice so as soon as he’d hung up he hurried back into his appartement to get ready. 

Ruby smiled gently as Sammy handed her the phone receiver again and she gave him the mug she held in exchange. “So?”

“He’s on his way…”

“Well that’s some good news. How about I stay with you just a few more minutes, we can wait for your friend together.”

“What if I get you sick? T-that would be rude of me… I barely know you.” 

He frowned as she pressed her hand to his forehead. He was drenched in sweat and his skin felt boiling hot. “Do you know how high your fever is?”

“104 last I checked.” He knew it had to have risen, he felt too sore and weak for it to have stayed there but he wouldn’t admit to it. He moaned in pain as another set of shivering overcame him. His throat burned and this reminded him of the mug he still held. 

When Jack arrived Sammy was still sipping on the tea, his neighbour helping him tip the mug to access the liquid. “Hey, I’m here.” Jack said as he crouched down in front of his friend. This made Sammy look up and whine. His blue eyes were bloodshot and his pale skin made the dark circles under them visible. “You look so tired.” Jack said, bringing a hand to cup the blond’s cheek. “That’s also a pretty bad fever.”

“Only 104…” 

“You’re slurring your speech… it had to go up from that Sam. Come on. Lets get you to bed.” He whispered a thank to Ruby who simply smiled with a nod and took her mug back as Jack practically swung Sammy over his shoulder to be carried like a lamb, careful to keep him wrapped in the blanket. The blond whined in protest at being picked up in such a way but he was already being carried into his apartment and brought back to bed. 


End file.
